Resurgence (Book One)
by YugiProto
Summary: The Jokester, The Drama Queen, The Rebel, The Innocent, The Brains, and The Silent. Six different kids who, despite their differences, are forced to become friends and get through the remainder of their high school years. Their lives may depend on it. Rated T for Violence, Language, and Minor Sexual Themes. Rating may change.
1. Introduction and Acknowledgements

Hello, welcome to this story.

Before we start, I'd like to give a brief explanation of what exactly this is.

In 2013, I first joined this website as HardcoreParkour. I went into the Bubble Guppies section of this site. I read the story _Guppies x Guppies_ by 5SecondsOfAddy. From that moment on, I knew I wanted to write my own stories, so that's what I did.

Until around 2015 I wanna say, this fandom was thriving. There were a lot of us here. Everyone was writing all of these amazing stories. It was _alive_. And one day, it just stopped. A lot of us left and started working on other things.

Years ago, I wrote my own Bubble Guppies fanfics here on the site over on my old account... Which have since been deleted. Now that I'm a competent writer, I decided to give this another go. Five years after I wrote my first one.

A fair warning. This story will be completely different from the series it is based on. The Guppies are humans, the plot and tone is darker and more serious, and I won't be holding back. At the moment, this story is rated T, but if that needs to change later, I will rate it higher. To give it a more exact rating, I'll use a rating commonly found in some manga, which is OT, or Older Teen.

Now that the rating is explained, here are some acknowledgements and shoutouts to the people who inspired me and wrote amazing stories in this section of this site. Thank you so much too all of you. Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing today.

5SecondsOfAddy

AuthorGirl12

MisterLooneyTune

AmberStone12

And some of their stories:

Happily After the After - AmberStone12

A New Life - AuthorGirl12

Fame Fortune (Series) - MisterLooneyTune

Guppies x Guppies - 5SecondsOfAddy

I have no idea how to contact three out the four of these guys, but maybe one day we can all meet up in a Discord chat or something and reminisce.

Now, with the formalities complete, let's jump into this story.


	2. Chapter I

_Nights in this town are usually... Quiet._

The stars shined in the night sky. The sound of light drizzles hitting the pavement and cars driving filled the streets. Around the corner, in an alley between two local stores stood three boys. One shook up a can of spray paint and began spraying on the walls of the store, making a design that was as blue as the hair on his head. The two other boys stood behind him, tagging up the adjacent wall.

"Yo," one of the boys laughed, his long dreadlocks swinging as he turned, "This is sick. Just a few more marks and we'll have tagged this whole wall!"

The blue haired boy looked over at him, anger in his eyes.

"Cool it, dude," he said in annoyance, "It won't matter if we get caught."

The dread-headed boy shrugged, "Whatever, man. We're just making art."

The other teen, a taller boy with short blond hair, put a hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, man. It ain't no big thing."

He glared at him, "Yeah, but the cops sure as hell ain't gonna see it that way. And my parents-"

"Chill out, Gil," said the blond, "The cops and your folks won't find out. We've done this before. Let the creativity flow, bro."

Gil smiled slightly and started spraying again, "Yeah, I guess yo-"

"Hey! What are you hoodlums doing down there!"

The three boys looked up and saw an angry woman, no younger than 60, screaming at them from the window. The boys started to frantically shove their paint cans in their backpacks. Before running away, the woman threw an empty beer bottle at the trio, shattering once it hit the asphalt.

"Goddamn!" The blond-haired boy yelled as they ran down the street.

"See! What the hell did I tell you?" Screamed Gil as they cut through an alley. The boys proceeded to climb over a gate and into an old, abandoned parking lot. They went silent when the sounds of police sirens closed in on them.

"Oh shit."

Two of the boys darted off and jumped into one of the broken down cars.

"Yo! Jack! Dom!"

Gil screamed and ran around frantically for a place to hide, but to no avail.

"Freeze and put your hands up!"

* * *

"Alright, thank you, officer."

Gil sat in a chair at the police station. Minutes later, his mother walked out of a room. Her hair was a jet black and rested just upon her shoulders. Her gaze, relaxed, but slightly shaken. She looked at Gil, and he got out of the seat. They both walked out of the station and got in the car.

"$250 to bail you out of this, Gil."

Gil sighed, and started running his fingers through his hair.

"You can't keep doing this, Gil," she said, "One more time, and it's juvie."

Gil sighed louder this time.

"I'm sorry, mom. It's just-"

"Sorry's not gonna cut it," she said, "Come on, Gil. You're a creative kid. I know that. Instead of going painting on people's property, why don't you express yourself some other way?"

"Like what." Gil said. It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"You're not a bad singer."

"Mom."

Gil's mother looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Gil, I'm not going to sit and watch you go to prison," she said, "Do something. Anything. As long as it benefits you and keeps you out of trouble."

Gil looked at his mother, "I surprised you're not mad."

"I'm not mad," she sighed, "I'm disappointed, and your father..."

Gil's eyes widened, and he muttered under his breath, quiet enough for only him to here.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter II

The Gordon household wasn't the biggest or prettiest of houses, but it was a home nonetheless. Comfortable and quiet, and just the right size to fit a family of four. When Gil and his mother entered the house, he was greeted by his father, Richard Gordon. His short, black hair was thinning, and was beginning to gray. Standing behind him was Gil's sister, Oona. Her hair was silky and smooth. A jet black color, it was done up in low hanging pigtails that were accented with violet highlights. While Gil's family had been known for passing down some sort of green-eyed gene throughout the generations, Oona's eyes were a mocha brown. They had adopted the girl when she was a newborn.

"Dammit, Gil," his father screamed in anger, "What'd I tell you to do!"

"Look, I'm sorry, oka-"

"Cut the shit!"

Mr. Gordon stared at his son, fury and rage in his eyes. The shout had startled Oona, causing her to shake in anxiety. The entire house had seemed to go silent. No one moved. No one dare spoke a word.

"Upstairs. Go."

Gil sighed and made his way to the stairwell, each stomp causing the house to rattle in his wake. He slammed his door, hard, and punched his bedroom wall before jumping on his bed and laying down. After a few moments of sitting in silence, he stood up and locked his door. He turned off the lights, leaving only the faint glow of a lamp on the nightstand beside his bed. He put in his headphones, and quietly, near silently, he began to mouth the words of the song he was listening to, and instinctually, started to sing.

 _Maybe I'mma get a little anxious_

 _Maybe I'mma get a little shy_

 _'Cause everybody's trying to be famous_

 _And I'm just trying to find a place to hide_

 _All I wanna do is just hold somebody_

 _But no one ever wants to get to know somebody_

 _I don't even know how to explain this_

 _I don't even think I'm gonna try_

 _And that's ok_

 _I promise myself one day_

 _Hey_

 _I'mma tell 'em all_

 _I'mma tell 'em all that you could either hate me or love me_

 _But that's just the way I am_

 _I'mma tell 'em all_

 _I'mma tell 'em all that you could either hate me or love me_

 _But that's just the way I am..._


	4. Chapter III

"Yo, Gil! Gil!"

Gil muttered a curse under his breath and stuck his hands into his denim blue jeans. He didn't want to see his friends. Not after how they ditched him last night. He turned around and glared at them with a gaze capable of murder.

"Oh, what do you two assholes want?"

Gil's friend, Dominic Yones, put his hands behind his head and ruffled his long dreadlocks. He smirked.

"Hey, we may be assholes, but at least we're smart!"

Gil clenched his fists at this. Obviously that statement had struck the wrong chord.

"Ay, yo. Calm down, dude," said Dom, "Why didn't you run? Jack and I were able to hide out in that car before the cops even rolled up!"

Gil rushed over to Dom and covered his mouth with his hand, Dom's muffled yells of anger barely escaping his mouth.

"Will you shut up about it," whispered Gil, "We don't want everyone in the whole damn school to know. Jesus…"

After letting go of his mouth, Dom gasped for air like it was his last breath, and then smirked slightly. Jack cleared his throat with a cough, though it was clearly fake.

"If I could have a word," he said, "You've gotta stop gettin' caught, Gil. It's gettin' you into trouble, and even worse, ruining our image. Ya get it?"

"A'ight," said Dom, "Catch you later, bro. Don't forget, we've got another tag meetup downtown. Be there."

Gil looked down and grunted, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Dominic and Jack turned around and walked away towards their first period class, their laughter ringing through the halls, seemingly overpowering the voices of everyone else in the crowded sectors. Gil opened his locker and grabbed the books he needed for his classes that day.

"Giiiiiiilll!"

Gil's eyes widened, and for the first time that day, a small smile appeared on his face. Gil turned his head, and his small smile turned into a goofy grin. It was a girl. Her dazzling green eyes shined like emeralds. Her golden, shoulder-length, curly locks bounced with every move she made. Her grin could make a grinch break out into a smile. She wore small, orange hoop earrings, a yellow and orange striped cold shoulder top, and jean short-shorts. She was beautiful, and to top it all off, she was Gil's.

The girl ran up to Gil and practically choked him with a hug. Gil hugged her back and smiled.

"Whoa, I missed you too, Deema. Holy shit." He laughed.

Deema Kaufman. One of the most popular girls in the school, and Gil Gordon's girlfriend. After what seemed like hours, she finally released her death grip on her boyfriend.

"I was so worried," she said, "You completely left me hanging last night, dude. Why didn't you text me back?"

Gil started scratching his hair and he sighed, "I got into a little bit of, a-uh… Sticky situation."

Deema put her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes, "You're always getting into sticky situations."

Gil's eyes wandered around the hallway as he searched for something to say. Something truthful, but something that wouldn't cause his girlfriend to worry. Perhaps, something clever?

"You know what, Deema," said Gil, "Let's cut class first period."

It was a crazy suggestion, but it wouldn't have been their first time. Grump City High was had really strict regulations, and if you weren't exactly where you were supposed to be exactly when you were supposed to be there, it was game over. Since Gil's parents were numb to getting phone calls from the school at this point, and Deema's parents were just… There, the highest risk was detention. A risk they didn't care about taking.

"Why? To get into another sticky situation?"

Gil smirked and looked at Deema, "Maybe."

The curly-haired girl's eyes widened as her cheeks lit up a red color.

"O-Oh, wha--," she uttered, "Goddammit, Gil!"

Gil grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, "Tryna' make out in the janitor's closet?" He laughed.

Deema giggled, "Screw you."

The couple walked away. Away from the other students. Away from their classes. Away from everything. The only thing that mattered to them, was them. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon.


	5. Explanation

A brief explanation. Someone commented on Gil being with Deema, and claimed it was racist. I am actually an extreme Goby/Deema shipper, there's a reason why she's with Gil... _For the time being. Things may change ;)_

By the by, every relationship I've been in has been interracial. So, it's not a race thing. Sorry for the confusion.

~ DawnOfTyme


	6. Chapter IV

Rain. It was soothing. The pitter-patter of the droplets hitting the asphalt was relaxing to some, and terrifying to others. Oona had been laying down on her bed for a majority of the day. Like her brother, she also had a strong admiration for music, and she listened to it whenever the opportunity came upon her. She was wearing headphones, so to her mother and father, it seemed like she had been laying down in silence. Oona looked over at her clock. 5:00 pm. Gil still wasn't home. She thought that Gil would've learned his lesson after his last run in with the police the night prior. Maybe he's just hanging out with friends, she thought. Perhaps. But Gil Gordon was as wild and crazy as the blue hair on his head.

But their mother had told him to come home immediately after school. Why was he not home? Oona worried about her brother. She didn't want him to get arrested, she didn't want him to get into trouble, and she most definitely did not want him to get hurt. She'd already lost people in her life before, and she wouldn't suffer through that again. She couldn't. But there wasn't really much she could do about it, and from the inside, it was killing her. All she could do was stay back, stay quiet, and hope that Gil came home unscathed.

And at times, even that seemed like a little too much to ask for.

It was 8pm. The rain had come to a halt, and the sun had set, the moon taking it's shift. Gil leaned against the wall of one of the downtown allies, vaporizer in hand. It was quiet, dark, and wet. The smell of strawberry steam filled the the pathway, and Gil stood secluded and alone. He didn't care. He loved the seclusion.

From atop the building that he was leaning on sat two boys. One of the boys stared down at Gil with a goofy grin plastered on his face. His skin, caramel, and his hair, curly and jet black, with a touch of indigo dye on the top.

"Oh, he vapes too? He's cool. Right, Nonny?" He said sarcastically.

The boy looked over at his friend. His skin was fair, his eyes were an emerald green, and is hair was comparable to that of a burning flame. His glasses rested comfortable just above his nose, freckles crowded his face, and his emotions, seemingly nonexistent. He wore a green sweatshirt with the hood up. He almost never took it off. Nonny Rytter's mind seemed to be anywhere but the main topic at hand, as per usual.

"Goby, I appreciate you trying to get me out of the house. I really do," he said quietly, "But I'm just not feeling it."

Goby tilted his head a bit before bursting into a smile, his signature grin.

"It's chill, dude," he said, "Hey, my mom ordered pizza and she said you can come over for dinner. Wanna grab a slice?"

Nonny looked back down to the alley to take one last look at the blue-haired delinquent below them, before looking back at his friend.

"Sure."

It was now pushing midnight. Gil pulled the house key out of his pocket and hoped that no one was awake. He stuck his key in, twisted the knob, and cautiously opened the door, careful not to let it creak. He shut the door slowly and let out a sigh of relief when he turned around. No one was up.

"Wh-Where were you?"

Except his sister.

Gil almost screamed. His eyes widened in shock as his sister approached him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oona, you scared the hell outta me," he said, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"You know I don't sleep," she stuttered nervously, "H-How can I sleep when my brother's outside late at night doing God knows what?"

Gil looked at his sister, her silky black and violet-accented hair was straight, and went down to her mid-back. There was a mix of emotions in her eyes. Fear, worry, and sadness. Gil walked past his sister. He grabbed on to the railing and slowly made his way up the small, rustic stairwell.

"Gil?"

"I'm sorry, Oona. I really am."

Oona heard Gil shut and lock his bedroom door. Oona laid down on the floor as tears began to drip from her eyes, and sounds of sadness filled the living room. Gil heard that too.

Gil laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. He checked his phone. Notifications filled the screen, all from Deema. He had forgotten to text back his girlfriend. He left her one last text goodnight to let her no that she was okay, when in reality, he wasn't.

With that, Gil went to sleep. He'd cut class, snuck out of the house, ignored his girlfriend and worried his sister half to death.

An unintentional day's work...


	7. Chapter V

6am. Dawn. The sun was rising upon the city of Violet Heights. The mornings were quiet, with nothing but the sound of chirping birds engulfing the world in their cheerfulness. Molly Gentilella smiled as she awoke from her slumber, she loved the serenity. Molly rolled over and grabbed her phone, the light just faint enough to not hurt her eyes. Texts from her friends wishing her luck at her new school filled her heart with joy. Molly stepped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She started up the shower and got in, the warm water on her skin waking her up fully.

After showering, Molly grabbed her towel and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her body and made her way back into her room. She searched her closet for something to wear. Today was her first day at Violet Heights High, so she had to make a good first impression. She didn't want to come off like a loner, but she also didn't want come off as slutty either. So she settled for a baby blue tee and a pair of jean shorts. She grabbed a black hoodie and tied it around her waist for good measure. She looked in her mirror and started brushing her hair. Her brunette locks were highlighted a deep magenta. They popped, and reached down to her waist. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was ready to take on the world, or in this case, the sophomore class.

Molly made her way downstairs to the kitchen. There she she saw her father, Marco Gentilella, standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand.

"Somebody order some flapjacks?"

Molly giggled and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning to you too, dad."

Mr. Gentilella laughed and slid the pancakes on to a plate and handed it to his daughter.

"Here you go, Lee-Lee. Hot 'jacks fresh off the skillet!"

"Hehe, thanks," Molly giggled, and started cutting up her pancakes, "Y'know, I love how quiet it is in the morning around here."

Her father nodded, "Mm hm. Between your mother and your brothers, it can get pretty hectic around here, heh heh."

Molly chuckled, and continued eating her breakfast.

"Worried about starting a new school today?"

Molly shook her head, "Nah, not really. If I can find all of my classes, I should be a-okay."

Mr. Gentilella smiled, "That's good," he said, looking down at his watch, "Ooh, you should probably get going, Lee-Lee. Students arrive at 7 and class starts 20 minutes after."

"Oh yeah! You're right!"

Molly scarfed down the rest of her pancakes and stood up. She grabbed her backpack and ran out the front door.

"See ya later, dad!"

* * *

"Hey Nonny, you sure you can rap this song?"

Nonny nodded, he plugged his earbuds in to his phone. Eliminate all outside disruptions. He gave Goby the thumbs up, and he started playing a beat over the speakers. The music room could be used by any student who wanted to improve their craft before class, after class, and during lunch periods. No teachers. No administrators. Just kids and their music. Either because the teachers respected to creative process, or just didn't care enough to do their jobs.

"Alright, let's do this!" Announced Goby excitedly.

Nonny nodded in response, and began.

 _Spotlight, moonlight  
Hitta, why you trippin'? Get your mood right  
Shawty look good in the moonlight  
All these p**** hittas so bad mind._

Goby bopped his head to the beat. This song was legendary to them, and Nonny had nearly mastered it.

 _All alone, call my phone, make me feel right  
Girl you know when you call, make me feel right._

Goby gave Nonny a thumbs up, knowing that he would do the original creator of the song justice.

 _Spotlight, uh, moonlight  
Hitta, why you trippin'? Get your mood right, uh  
Shawty look good in the moonlight  
All these p**** hittas so bad mind  
Spotlight, moonlight  
Hitta, why you trippin'? Get your mood right  
Shawty look good in the moonlight  
All these p**** hittas so bad mind…_

Nonny took off his earbuds and caught his breath. Goby ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did a great job, man!"

Nonny put up his hood and nodded at his best friend before exiting the room.

"Thanks," he said softly.

* * *

Molly walked through the Halls of Violet Heights High School, schedule in hand. She had no idea who anyone was, and everyone seemed to be walking in the opposite direction, sounds of shoes squeaking across the scuffed-up floor filled the halls. Molly tried to make heads or tails of the different kids in the school. Everyone seemed to has their own little clique. The girls with _perfect_ bodies and slutty outfits seemed to all hang out in one big circle, judging everyone as they walked by. Molly hated that type. She noticed the athletes hanging out in the middle of the halls, probably talking about one sport or another. She noticed a group of guys playing video games in the corner. They seemed quiet and nice enough, but Molly wasn't much of a gamer. She didn't really fit into any of those archetypes. She was just herself. _Molly Gentilella_. And she liked it that way.

The girl took her eyes off of the hall and looked at her schedule for five seconds before crashing into someone and falling to the ground. She looked up at who she had bumped into. It was a boy. He had blue eyes, and his unkept, spiky hair was also dyed the same blue color. He wore an ocean blue jacket over a black tee, and he had a girl latched onto his arm, as if she was holding onto to him like her life depended on it. Her curly blonde hair covered a bit of her face.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry," said Molly nervously, "It's my first day here and I wasn't looking where I was-"

"Could you watch where you're going?" Said the blue-headed boy, a sharp bite in his tone.

While Molly was kind and sweet, she was also very easily aggravated.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" She responded with the same tone.

The blonde girl released her grip on the boy. She walked up to Molly and got close to her face.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to my boyfriend like that again," she poked Molly on the forehead, "Got that?"

Molly snickered and smirked, "Oh please, I have no interest in _Blue's Clues_ over there. And even so, I know your type. You're probably only with him to get with him for a few nights anyway," she said smirking, "Now am I wrong?"

Molly didn't like to pick fights, but her parents always told her one thing. That if someone picks on you, you stand up for yourself. No matter what.

The blonde girl's eyes shot open in rage, she tried to throw a slap at Molly before being dragged back by her boyfriend.

"Bitch!"

Everyone in the hallway turned their heads. Molly shrugged her shoulders, put in a pair of earbuds, and continued her walk down the hall. She would be late for first period if she stayed there any longer.

The couple walked away from the scene. The boy started petting the blonde-haired girl in an attempt to calm her down. She latched back onto his arm and they kept walking.

"It's alright, Deema. Calm down."

She looked up at him, "I-I know," she stuttered, "I'm just so afraid of losing you, Gil."

"Don't worry…"

Gil looked up at the ceiling. Deema was too wrapped up in his chest to notice that he had been blushing ever since he laid eyes on Molly and bumped into her.

"... You won't."


	8. Chapter VI

**Author's Note:** What's up, guys? I decided to start doing these at the beginning and end of (possibly) every chapter, so that I can interact with you guys more. I'm really having a lot of fun writing this story. I have so much planned and I can't wait until I'm able to share it with all of you. I'll try and keep every chapter 1K+ words, just so nothing feels too short. I hope you enjoy the chapter ^-^

* * *

"Ya' boy is in the building!"

The door of Class 207 swung open. In the entrance stood a boy, no older than 16, with a large grin on his face and open arms. Heads turned, and now everyone in the classroom was staring at him. Some laughed, his preferred reaction, while others glared at him in annoyance Regardless, he walked into the room, plopped down in his seat, and rested his legs on the table. He closed his eyes, and faked a nap to make it seem like he was highly relaxed. Class wouldn't start for another five minutes, so it wasn't like he didn't have time to goof off for a little bit.

Goby Walker was certainly an interesting specimen. He was very carefree, but always got his work done. Done well. He was sarcastic, but friendly. The lovable prankster, the friendly jerk. He had his own, special brand of Walker Weirdness. You either loved him, or you hated him, and that's exactly how Goby liked it.

Goby yawned and opened his eyes slightly. He turned around and noticed an unfamiliar face. A new girl? He thought to himself. The girl's skin was a warm shade. Her hair was silky and black, done up in low-hanging pigtails, and had just a touch of violet on the tips. She was wearing a black cardigan over a purple shirt and black leggings. Goby looked down at her desk. She was busying drawing something in her notebook.

"Too good for notes I see?"

The girl's eyes shot open in shock. She dropped her pencil and turned around. Is he talking to me? She thought.

"Heh heh, no worries, I'm just jokin' around. Name's Goby."

Goby reached out his. The girl looked at it, dazed, before regaining her senses and shaking it.

"Oona."

"Oona. That's a pretty name," he said with a smile, "You're new around here. Got anyone to hang out with?"

Oona smiled a bit and responded.

"Thanks, and no, I haven't really met anyone yet."

"Well, my friend and I would be happy to show you the sights during Lunch period. Y'know, give ya' the rundown of this place. If you're gonna be livin' in hell for nine months straight, ya' better know how to get around the fire, am I right?"

Oona giggled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Goby nodded, "So, tell me a little 'bout yourself, Oona. Friends gotta get to know each other."

Oona rested her elbow on her desk and looked down, "Well, I've got a brother."

"Oh cool. He goes to school here?" Asked Goby.

"You could say that."

Goby tilted his head and looked at Oona in confusion, "What does that mean?"

Oona sighed and looked at Goby, an worried gaze in her eyes.

"My brother is Gil Gordon."

Goby's eyes widened suddenly and he coughed vigorously.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh damn," Goby whispered in excitement, "Your brother is Gil Gordon? That dude's got quite the rep."

Gil had garnered something of a legacy at Violet Heights. He was a loner, only really spending time with one other person. To see him actually show up in class was a rarity, as he only ever really showed his face during Lunch or other free periods. Girls adored his personality, his looks, and his bad boy attitude. One of the many reasons why his girlfriend, Deema Kaufman, was so protective of him.

"I know," Oona said, "And I worry about him everyday."

Goby noticed the frown on the Oona's face. He reacted quickly, and placed a hand on the new girl's shoulder. He couldn't stand seeing people be upset. It just wasn't something he could handle.

"Hey, hey, no tears," he said reassuringly, "I'm here to lend a hand. Here to be a friend. I'll be sure to help keep a close eye on your brother."

Oona looked at him, "You'd really do that for someone you just met?"

Goby shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Ay, why not?"

Oona smiled and thanked Goby. He smiled back, and went back to resting a bit before class came to its eventual start. This was the start of a great friendship.

* * *

"Goddamn, D. Not that hard." Laughed Gil quietly.

Deema giggled and pulled away from Gil, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well it's not my fault you chose to make out in a closet."

"Whatever." He chuckled.

Gil lifted his girlfriend's chin and kissed her passionately. She threw herself at him and into his embrace. He bit on her neck softly. Shortly after, the bell rang.

Deema sighed, "Shit."

Gil hugged Deema from behind and played with her hair, "What? It's Lunch. It's not like we have class right now."

"Yeah, but I promised my friends that I'd actually hang out with them during Lunch today."

Gil nodded and slowly let go of her, "I get it. Go spend time with your friends."

"Thanks, baby." She said before kissing him on the cheek and sneaking out of the closet.

Gil sighed and scratched at his hair. The moments from this morning replayed in his head.

...

 _"Hey, I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" She responded with the same tone._

 _The blonde girl released her grip on the boy. She walked up to Molly and got close to her face._

 _"Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that again," she poked Molly on the forehead, "Got that?"_

 _Molly snickered and smirked, "Oh please, I have no interest in Blue's Clues over there. And even so, I know your type. You're probably only with him to get with him for a few nights anyway," she said smirking, "Now am I wrong?"_

 _Molly didn't like to pick fights, but her parents always told her one thing. That if someone picks on you, you stand up for yourself. No matter what._

 _The blonde girl's eyes shot open in rage, she tried to throw a slap at Molly before being dragged back by her boyfriend._

 _"Bitch!"_

 _Everyone in the hallway turned their heads. Molly shrugged her shoulders, put in a pair of earbuds, and continued her walk down the hall._

 _..._

Who was that girl with the pink hair? He didn't know, but he did know one thing for certain. She was beautiful, and he wanted to see her again. At least just once. Deema couldn't know though. She'd be pissed.

Suddenly, Gil felt a vibration in his pocket. It was a text from Dom. He sighed in frustration. Gil put away his phone and snuck out of the closet. His night was going to be hell, so at least if he met the pink haired girl he'd have something good to think about.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how was that? Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I tried to put some more focus on Goby, because he hasn't really gotten much in the realm of _development_ thus far. I also wanted him to share a scene with Oona. As for _why_ Oona is at the school, and why she's _the new girl_. Those questions will be answered soon enough. Anyways, the next chapter should be coming soon. Tty later, and thanks for reading ^-^


	9. Chapter VII

**Author's Note** : Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait! School just started for me, so I've been trying to shift some of my focus to my work. I'll still be working on this fanfic and another throughout the year, though. I mostly write new chapters of this on Sunday, and then put them up sometime during the week, usually in a _one chapter per week_ format, so check often! Anyways, I believe this is my longest chapter yet. Nearly 1.5K words, or over if including the AN's! I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The school bell had rung just seconds ago. Kids burst through the classroom doors like water through a dam. Nonny Rytter was not like water. His hair was red like a fire. As such, he directly opposed his peers. Other students rushed out of the classroom, Nonny walked slowly. His classmates turned left, he made a hard right. And so on and so forth.

Nonny had always been shy, that was a known fact. But there was a time that he and Goby remembered all too well. A time when Nonny wasn't so distant from everybody. A time when he was always happy and excitable. A time when Nonny Rytter actually was Nonny Rytter. The Nonny that people loved to hang out with. The Nonny that actually talked to people.

"Yo, Nonny!"

Nonny turned around. He knew that voice. The red haired boy smiled as he saw his best friend approach him, but his smile soon faded when he saw another person standing by him. It was a girl. He hadn't seen her around the school before at all. _Is this girl new?_ He thought.

Nonny stared at her, and her deep, engaging mocha-colored eyes stared back. Her hair was silky and smooth, gorgeous. Her face, precious, and her smile could light up the world. She was beautiful. Nonny's eyes widened as he felt his cheeks warm up. Was he blushing? She was kinda cute…

No. Nonny shook his head, instantly causing his blush to fade. He wouldn't feel _that way_. Not after the last time. Ha, but who would trust anyone with their heart after what he's been through?

"Ay, dude," Goby said excitedly, "This is Oona. She's new here, and I promised that we'd show her around. That cool?"

Nonny tensed up a bit before sighing and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sure."

Nonny started his walk through the hallway with Goby and Oona. The quiet boy took a pair of earbuds out of his pocket and plugged them into his phone. He turned the volume up to the maximum level, the slow, pounding bass of his music vibrating through the speakers.

"Uhm, hi? I'm Oona an-"

"Hi." Said Nonny, sounding slightly irritated.

Oona squinted her eyes at Nonny before shifting away her confused gaze and looking down at her feet.

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Goby reassuringly, "Nonny's not much of a _people person_."

Oona nodded and looked back at Nonny. He was staring forward, deep in thought and lost in his music. _Maybe he's just nervous,_ Oona thought. The black haired girl listened closely to the rhythm of Nonny's music, trying hard to hear what he was listening to. Nonny was like a lock on a door. He seemed hard to crack, but with the right key, you could open up a world of possibilities. Oona hoped that music could be that key.

" _Love Lies?"_

Nonny turned his head towards Oona and took out his headphones.

"What?"

" _Love Lies_ ," she said, "You're listening to _Love Lies_."

"How did you know that?"

Oona looked away and shrugged her shoulders. She nervously started playing with her pigtails, twisting loose strands of hair around her fingers.

"Uhm, I could hear the beat."

Nonny's eyes widened slightly while looking at her. His gaze, curious, and somewhat intrigued. Was he _impressed_? No. Nonny wouldn't let her get to him. He wouldn't dare.

Throughout the walk, Goby had gotten caught in the crossfire of the constantly shifting tones between Oona and Nonny. A stew of frustration, curiosity, and overall awkwardness made him search for a way to break the ice. Besides, he was _the funny guy, the cool guy_. It came naturally to him.

"Hey look, the cafeteria," said Goby excitedly, "Let's go pick up some food and chow down. Ya' boy is hungry!"

Oona giggled slightly and followed Goby into the cafeteria. She stopped in her tracks, looking back at Nonny as he stood silently, leaning against the wall.

"Tell Goby to get me some pizza and an orange from the cafe."

Oona looked at him. He seemed hurt, not so much physically, but emotionally. Something was messing with his head.

"Okay."

She swore that she would figure out what it was.

* * *

Inside the cafeteria, Deema sat at a table with one of her friends. They were known as the most popular girls in the school, and people in school either loved or resented them, never both.

"What's up, D?"

Deema put down her fruit and looked up at her friend, an odd mix of a smile and a frown on her face.

"Nothin' much, Ash."

Ash looked at her friend in confusion. Deema was always excited and wild, never quiet. Deema tilted her head up slightly. The necklace she was wearing was killing her.

"Oh my God."

Deema looked at her friend, "What?"

"Damn, girl. Did we interrupt something?"

Deema's widened as she quickly pulled out her phone and opened the camera. She moved the camera lower to her neck and gasped as she saw red passion marks covering her neck.

"Oh shit," she exclaimed quietly, "There's like, three."

"You better cover those things up," said Ash, "Your parents are gonna kill you!"

Deema pouted and took another bite out of her apple.

"Yeah, I gu-", Deema froze, "Oh hell no."

"What is it?"

Deema got up out of her seat angrily and walked over a girl standing in the middle of the cafe, fury in each step she took.

"Hi, bitch!" She said sarcastically.

The girl turned around, her pink-accented hair flowing as she moved, the smile on her face quickly trying to a scowl.

"I don't wanna pick a fight."

"Yeah, but I do," laughed Deema, getting close to the girl, "So, how's your first day been? I seen you're alone, but that's to be expected."

The girl's scowl swiftly warped to a sadistic smirk.

"Actually, I haven't been alone at all," she said, "In fact, I just got done talking to your boyfriend."

Deema squinted her eyes and crossed her arms, "I told you stay away from him, bitch. What did he say to you?"

* * *

" _You know, you're actually kinda cute."_

 _Molly stood in front of Gil, annoyance in her eyes. Why was he saying these things? Why was he hitting on her? She didn't know, but she was loving it. No. She was hating it. He was taken, but he was just so damn attractive to her._

" _Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"_

 _Gil chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets._

" _Ha, no. I've got a hoe," he said, "She's only in it for the physical shit, but who am I kidding? So am I."_

 _Molly crossed her arms, "Keeping her around to hook up? That's terrible."_

" _Well, that's really all she's good for."_

 _Molly's eyes widened. She walked up to Gil, and poked him in the chest._

" _Listen here, douchebag," she said, "It's my first day, I don't like her one bit," she continued, "But I'll tell you this much. I don't fall for that cocky, overconfident bullshit that guys like you try to throw out."_

 _Molly walked away from him for a bit before stopping in her tracks and turning her head slightly._

" _Get your mind right first, then maybe we can talk."_

" _Wait," Gil said, "I-I didn't even get your name."_

 _Molly scoffed, "Maybe you'll get it once you learn some respect."_

* * *

"Oh don't worry," the girl said, "He was just telling how stupid I was for bumping in to him."

Deema chuckled and turned her head, "Good. Have a nice day. Bye, bitch!"

Deema laughed while walking from the girl. The pink haired girl stood in the middle of the night cafeteria, alone, thinking about her day thus far. Maybe it was Deema's overbearing hate towards her, or perhaps it was Gil's overall cockiness, but she knew one thing for sure. Even after two encounters with the blue haired boy, she knew that he wasn't happy in his current relationship. Deema was clingy, slutty, and spiteful. In other words, she was a _bitch_. Gil didn't want Deema, so why not just make this situation easier? Sure, she'd play Gil's game. Date him for a little while, and then when Deema finds out, ditch him. Deema would be beyond angry, and it would put Gil's overconfident ass in his place. Molly smiled. This was a good plan.

"I'll make him want me…"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Ah, so the plot thickens once again. Expect the next chapter sometime next week. If you guys have any feedback, constructive criticism, ideas, or songs you'd like for the _Guppies_ to sing in this fanfic, let me know in the comments/reviews, or in a PM. Until then, thanks for reading ^-^

* * *

 **Song(s) Referenced/Used** :

\- _Love Lies_ by Khalid & Normani


	10. Chapter VIII

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's later than I normally update, but I finally finished Chapter VII! It's the longest chapter yet, so I hope you guys all enjoy it! Be sure to let me know what you think of this one ^-^

* * *

"Ah, so I see we have two new students today!"

12:18 P.M. Seventh period Physical Education. _Gym Class_. Molly turned to look around the gymnasium. _There's another new student in here?_ She thought. That was a relief. Maybe now she'd be able to talk to someone else without fighting with them. Today had proven to be hell for her so far. No more than five hours in her new school, and she had already had two enemies. Or one and a half?

What was up with this _Gil_ character? He had a girlfriend, but he chose to hit on Molly instead of his actual girlfriend. He was mysterious, and he had that _bad boy_ attitude that girls would usually swoon over. Molly lost herself in thought. Was he good, or was he a troublemaker? Did he actually care about her, or was he just trying to use her for a night and then leave? _Who was Gil Gordon?_

"Why don't you two come up and introduce yourselves?"

Molly's eyes shot open, and she instantly lost her train of thought as she stood up and walked to the front of the gym alongside the other new student. The eyes of the other students watched the two as they walked. Girls, either jealous or impressed, or guys, either indifferent or giving them _looks_. Finally, the two students made it to the front of the gym, and turned to face their class. Molly looked over at the other girl, and she looked back. She looked shy, and had her head tilted down to the gym floor. Molly sighed. She was going to have to go first. She stood tall, lifted her head, and put on a pretty smile.

"Hi, my name's Molly and I just moved here a few days ago. I hope I can become friends with you all."

Molly looked over to the other girl, a smile on her face.

"Your turn."

The girl perked up a bit, her hair resting just upon her shoulders. Her head hung down low, as if she was carrying something on her back. _Something heavy._ What was this? Baggage? Sadness? Molly didn't know, but she wanted to find out. The girl looked at her fellow students, and started to speak nervously.

"Uhm, I'm Oona."

The class sat in silence for a few seconds waiting for her to say something else. Anything else. But she didn't say a word.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. My name is Mr. Haddad. I'm one of the four coaches here, so if you need anything, you can come to anyone of us."

The two girls nodded and made their way back to th-

"Alright, kids! Everyday's a work day! Ten laps around the gym, let's go!"

The rest of the class jumped up from their seats on the floor and started running. Molly and Oona quickly followed after them and started running around the gym. Molly looked over at Oona, who was running right beside her. She was surprised that someone was actually able to keep up with her. Molly ran track at her old high school, so she was pretty quick on her feet. Molly turned and reached her hand out to tap her shoulder. Maybe they could talk and get to know each other a little?

Those plans were thrown to the wayside when a boy with black and indigo hair jumped over her arm and landed right in front of them.

"What's good, girls?"

The boy reversed a little bit before running alongside the girls. Oona giggled a little and smiled. Goby picked up the pace a bit, his legs suddenly becoming like lightning. He panted as he turned the tight corners of the gymnasium in his sprint.

"Hey, Goby!" said Oona happily.

Goby smiled back and looked over at Molly while running. He wanted to talk to her. She seemed really interesting to him, and he was always down for making new friends. And besides, she had pink hair, and pink hair was cool. At least to Goby, anyways.

"Molly, right?"

Molly nodded and chuckled, "Yeah."

"Well, Molly, and Oona. How would you like it if I helped get you two and the entire class out of running?"

Molly laughed, "How?"

"Like this!"

Goby tripped over his foot and crashed into the bleachers next to him. Molly and Oona screamed a little and stopped running.

"Oh shit, oh Christ!" Yelled Goby, somewhat comedically in tone.

Mr. Haddad blew his whistle and ran over to Goby while he laid on the bleachers.

"Oh my god. Are you okay, Walker?"

"Aah, yeah, but I think I hurt my ankle."

The coach sighed, "Alright, everyone. Take a seat in the bleachers and I'll take Goby to the Nurse's office. We'll start our activity when I get back."

Goby pretended to struggle to walk. He quickly turned around to look at Molly and Oona, and he shot a goofy smile at the both of them. Oona giggled and took a seat next to Molly. The pink haired girl smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know her more.

"So, this is your first day too?"

Oona turned around and nodded, a smile now appearing on her once gloomy mug.

"Yeah, and it's been going pretty well so far," said Oona, "I met Goby and he showed me around the school."

"He seems really nice." Said Molly.

Oona nodded, "Mm hm."

Molly looked down at her knees. The two went silent for a little bit. Gil was still on her mind. What was it about him? His blue hair? Oh, it was perfectly. It was spiky, and cute. Like a porcupine, but not as sharp. His eyes? Oh God, his eyes. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes Molly had ever seen. Maybe she liked how cocky he was? He seemed very confident towards her in particular, but quiet around everyone else. Molly shook that thought out of her quickly. It wasn't her, to him, she was nothing but another body to toy with. He probably was like that to all the girls in school, anyways.

"You okay?"

Molly snapped back to reality. She completely forgot what she had her mind on for a split second. Her train of thought was now a _trainwreck_.

"It's nothing. Just some douchebag."

Oona looked at Molly, a concerned gaze in her eyes. Molly seemed upset, and she was nice enough up to this point. Goby had taught her that lending a hand was always the right thing to do, so she did just that.

"Who's the jerk?" Asked Oona, not being able to bring herself to swear.

Molly sighed and buried her face in her hands, "You're new too, so you probably wouldn't know him."

"Hm? Who is he?"

Molly twisted a lock of her hair around her finger nervously before blowing out yet another sigh of confusion, "Gil Gordon."

"That guy's got quite the reputation, doesn't he?"

"You know him?" Molly asked, slightly taken aback. Gil must really get around if this new girl knew about her on her first day.

"Heh, he's my brother," said Oona emptily, "Come to think of it, he probably doesn't even know I'm here right now."

"What do you mean?"

Oona looked down at her feet. Molly seemed really kind and thoughtful. She knew her brother, and clearly something he had done was bothering her. She lifted her head and turned back to Molly. She didn't know what it was. She felt a connection, a bond, like they were meant to be friends. There was something about Molly Gentilella. She could trust her.

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

Molly's gaze shifted to Oona's eyes. In no more than ten minutes, Molly felt the same level of trust and security as Oona did. Whatever Oona had to say, she'd listen, and she would try to help as best as she possibly could.

"Sure."

Oona looked at Molly. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I've been homeschooled for years now. After Gil started getting into trouble in school, our parents pulled me out so that they wouldn't have to worry about the same thing happening to me."

Oona continued, "Seriously, he can be such a problem, but he's my brother, so I worry about him a lot."

Molly nodded and rested her hand upon Oona's.

"I understand," said Molly, "It's okay to worry. You just don't want him to get hurt."

Oona looked up and smiled at Molly, an expression of relief on her face.

"Thank you."

* * *

" _Heh, you think I actually like that loser? Please. Rytter's weird as hell. The only reason I'm even still with him is because he f-"_

 _Metal clanged against the cold, hard cafeteria floor. Greasy pizza smushed onto the surface, and an orange bounced and rolled away. There he stood, heartbroken. Decieved. Used. His frozen gaze of shock turned into a deathly glare._

" _Oh shit," said the girl, "W-Wait, Nonny! Let me explain!"_

 _Nonny took off his glasses, tears now forming in his eyes._

" _Clara…"_

 _Clara frowned and slowly walked closer to the red-haired boy. Each and every step seemed to slow down time, his prescense seemingly less existant with each second past. He turned his head, the distance between the two becoming noticeably… Existant._

" _Nonny..."_

 _It was too late for explanations. Nonny Rytter walked out of the cafeteria, one finger standing tall on his right hand._

* * *

Nonny stood in a corner in the school hallway. It was secluded, just like him, a cut right in between the gym and the school restrooms. It was sixth bell, seventh period class. Nonny had cut this class once again. He couldn't bring himself to be im the same classroom as _her._ He tried to get her off his mind, so he put on his earbuds and started to rap, just as he always did. The bell rang, and kids started to flood out of their classes. It was loud enough for no one to hear, so he felt comfortable singing

 _I did not believe that it would end, no  
Everything came second to the Benzo  
You're not even speaking to my friends, no  
You knew all my uncles and my aunts though  
Twenty candles, blow 'em out and open your eyes  
We were looking forward to the rest of our lives  
Used to keep my picture posted by your bedside  
Now it's in your dresser with the socks you don't like  
And I'm rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'  
With my brothers like it's Jonas, Jonas  
Drinkin' Henny and I'm tryna forget  
But I can't get this shit outta my head_

 _You probably think that you are better now, better now  
You only say that 'cause I'm not around, not around  
You know I never meant to let you down, let you down  
Woulda gave you anything, woulda gave you everything  
You know I say that I am better now, better now  
I only say that 'cause you're not around, not around  
You know I never meant to let you down, let you down  
Woulda gave you anything, woulda gave you everything._

"You know, you're not bad at that."

Nonny gasped and swung his head around, suddenly halting his singing and practically ripping out his earbuds.

"What the hell!" He yelled, barely loud enough for anyone in the hallway to hear.

"I-I'm sorry! I just thought you were a good singer and I-"

"Save it," he said, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket, "Oona, right?"

Oona nodded, hands nervously held behind her back. Nonny looked at her. Oona frowned. He seemed really hurt, or damaged. His expression was blank, almost dead in nature. He turned to walk away from her, putting his headphones back in. Oona reacted quickly, and grabbed at his arm.

"Wait!"

Nonny sighed, "Look, if you don't stop interrupting me, I'm gonna be late for class, so let go of my goddamn arm."

Oona released her grip. She felt it in her heart. She needed to help him, but he just wouldn't let her.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" She said, slightly annoyed.

Nonny chuckled. Oona was shocked. He had a sense of humor.

"Not particularly."

"Then let me help you! I've been through rough things in past, so maybe I ca-"

Nonny laughed even harder this time, wiping loose teardrops from his eyes.

"Ha, that's funny," he said, "Besides, you wouldn't be able to help me, even if you meant half the shit your spewing out."

Oona was taken aback by that remark. What was this side of Nonny? One second, he was quiet and reserved, and now he's downplaying her baggage? Oona was offended by this. Clenching her fists, she tilted her head down and continued.

"Look, there's no use hiding it anymore," she said, "You're hurt, and I want to help you. If you would just give me a chance, I can be a good friend, I swear."

Nonny backed away from Oona and snickered.

"Heh, friend? I've only got one friend. The only thing we've got in common is that we share the same friend."

Oona crossed her arms, "We might have more in common than you think."

Nonny calmed down a bit, reverting back to his reserved state. He took a second to look at Oona. Her face just as sweet as it was the first time he laid eyes on it, even when she was irritated. Her body, perfect, and her voice, angelic. For some reason, she really wanted to help him. Maybe he needed another friend.

"Why would you help someone you just met today?"

Oona looked up at Nonny. She remembered what Goby said to her when they had first met in first period. She smiled and looked into Nonny's emerald-green eyes.

"Ay, why not?"

* * *

Author's Note: So, what'd you guys think? Expect the next chapter between this coming Wednesday and the following Wednesday after that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll talk to you all soon ^-^

Songs Referenced:

\- Better Now by Post Malone


	11. Update

11/1/18

Hello. I apologize for the long wait in between chapters. I've been busy working on other stories at the moment. The next chapter is roughly 40% complete at this point. I have the entirety of next week off from school, so expect the next chapter to be up then at the latest.

Thank you all for the amazing support you've all been giving this story. I love you guys.

~ Dawn


	12. Important Update

Hello, I apologize for all of the updates and lack of actual story lately. Allow me to explain:

I'm not sure exactly what I want to do with this story. Obviously I'm going to be completing it, but I'm not sure in what format. I want to restart the story and write it from the beginning, but at the same time, I feel as though I can just make some brief modifications to older chapters and just continue from where I left off. On the other hand, I've been having a lot of fun drawing the characters, so a comic would be nice to do as well.

I know Fanfiction is very finicky about update chapters, so I'll try my hardest to make this the last one, but for now, there are three possibilities for the outcome of this fanfic.

1) I rewrite the entire story from scratch.

2) I rewrite the story from scratch as a comic.

3) I continue the story as is, but fix up the parts I didn't like, while creating art for certain scenes for fun (most likely).

Cancellation is completely out of the picture. I will continue this story.

Once again, I apologize for the long wait, but I promise that good things are coming soon.

I'm still here. I'm never really gone. Just give me some time and I swear I'll make it worth your while.

~ Dawn


End file.
